


酣

by BiteFirst



Category: LCK RPS, League of Legends Pro Players, League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 現實向, 醉酒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteFirst/pseuds/BiteFirst
Summary: 這個秘密在朴辰成心裡藏了很久，李相浩某天終於撕破那層紗。這是個意外－－－－可能啦。
Relationships: Park "Teddy" Jin-seong/Lee "Effort" Sang-ho, 朴辰成/李相浩
Kudos: 8





	酣

「哥，所以你喜歡我嗎？」

李相浩的臉紅撲撲的，朴辰成懷疑他醉了。平常的相浩不會這樣講話，比起元瑛跟彰東的打打鬧鬧，康熙跟友贊的好友情深，相浩就是大佛似的存在，猶如定海神針。剛接觸他的人都會不自覺立正站好，撇除多餘的輕浮，像撈去火鍋的浮沫。

朴辰成的臉也是紅的，應該是太悶了：「怎麼這樣問啊？」

「喂，哥你這什麼回答？好渣。」文友贊在旁邊大聲嚷嚷。金康熙──靠著牆假寐──竟然沒有拉住他，大概沒有人不是喝高的了。

「平常對那個……Lehends？Keria？都是馬上回答呢。我們相浩哪裡不好啊？對你這麼細心，出生入死的……」金康熙閉著眼開口，聲音聽起來有些沙啞，語氣更軟了。

朴辰成觀察著李相浩的反應。李相浩的眼睛一瞇一瞇，快睡著的模樣，似乎沒聽到文友贊跟金康熙的話。

朴辰成挪動位置，一邊避開地板上東倒西歪的人，一邊說：「因為是相浩才不能隨便回答……對嗎？相浩啊？」

李相浩已經闔上雙眼，朴辰成扶住他，讓他靠在自己懷裡。

「相浩？李──相──浩──睡了？」朴辰成晃晃他。

「……沒有……」李相浩搖搖頭，吃力地睜眼，「所以哥喜歡我嗎？」

朴辰成和李相浩四目相對。朴辰成沒有移開視線：「當然喜歡啊。我的相浩跟別人不一樣。」

李相浩點點頭，閉上眼睛。朴辰成扶助他的肩膀，左搖右晃地走出訓練室。

「監督來之前那群人會醒的，不用擔心。」朴辰成不知道自己是不是在自言自語，但他覺得有必要講給李相浩聽，「不能喝酒還喝那麼多幹嘛？相浩啊？」

「……可以。嗝。」李相浩不自覺地蹭了蹭朴辰成的肩，「熱……」

朴辰成把滑下去的李相浩重新扛好，克難地替他披好羽絨大衣，摸摸他的臉：「回房再脫，忍忍。」

凌晨五點的江南正在飄雪，窗外的雪花搖曳，室內的鐵窗框都凝結出了水滴。朴辰成把李相浩放在床上，脫掉他的襪子和連帽Ｔ，鋪好棉被，被角按得緊緊。李相浩還沒開始喊熱，他就將窗戶推開一些。夾著雪花的風的確冷得有點刺人，倒是很有醒酒的效果。

「……辰成哥？在那裡嗎？」

朴辰成拉過窗簾。

窗簾遮蓋雪花粼粼的微光與街道上的霓虹，房間裡恢復昏暗，他坐到床沿探探李相浩的溫度。

「嗯。」朴辰成要收手，李相浩抓住他的手腕。

「有哪裡不舒服嗎？」

李相浩的呼吸平穩，沒有睜開雙眼。

朴辰成湊近李相浩的臉龐，問：「怎麼了？」

「……哥。」李相浩緩緩睜開眼睛。朴辰成能看見分明的睫毛和錯落的陰影，不自覺地放緩呼吸。

李相浩看著朴辰成，嘴唇微微開合，似囈語輕輕地說。

他問：「明明喜歡，為什麼不說？」

朴辰成摒住呼吸。相浩的氣息打在他的臉上，泛起薄薄疙瘩。他不知道該怎麼回答，只覺得自己如果呼出這口氣，那點僅存的祕密也要傾洩而出，半點不剩地落在相浩的眼睫上。他以為自己藏得很好。

不妙，非常不妙。

李相浩的視線在辰成臉上轉圜，像在尋找什麼，有些困惑的模樣。他的眼神朦朧，酒氣敷了一層霧在他的眼裡。這不影響，朴辰成在他的世界裡向來都是帥得過分靦腆，且煩人。

相浩伸出食指，戳戳辰成的臉頰。朴辰成不敢動，任他從眼窩摸到鼻翼，最後碰到唇角。李相浩的笑就像他第一次捧起LCK冠軍獎盃那樣開心，或是打開粉絲禮物那樣驚喜。

兩個人的臉貼得越來越近，越來越近。時間被拉得很長很長，如斜陽下的樹蔭，歪歪斜斜地延長，向年少的記憶遠去。

唇貼上唇的時候，朴辰成想起來他們第一次十指緊扣。只是這次不是他主動。呼吸跟現在一樣炙熱，那是種心照不宣的黏膩。手指分開的時候辰成惋惜了，那瞬間他聽懂自己的心跳，不止為了賽場，還為了作他輔助的人。

李相浩不需要為朴辰成做什麼，就一直是最好的那個人；但是李相浩會一次一次為了朴辰成付出一切，於是成為他心裡比最好要更好的那個人。

李相浩伸出雙手，環抱住辰成。辰成整個人都快要壓在相浩身上了，扶住床板不讓自己失去平衡。

相浩和辰成面貼面，蹭蹭他的左臉。朴辰成的舌尖甜得慌，從裡到外被蛀出一個黑洞，把李相浩裝進去剛好能讓心暖噹噹。

「哥。」相浩閉上雙眼，「在等我開口嗎？」

不等辰成接話，他又說：「好生氣啊，哥。我這樣出生入死，你連開口都不願意嗎？」

「不是。」辰成差點咬斷自己的舌頭，「相浩，不是。我很喜歡你的。」

「嗯。」李相浩蜷起指尖，撓朴辰成的背，示意他在聽。

「不是朋友或隊友的那種。」

「嗯。」

「相浩很有魅力，笑起來好可愛。」

「嗯。」

「做什麼都很可靠，還會把我擺在第一位。」

「不是。贏才是。」

「並列，好。」

「嗯，比賽之外的話也是第二。我自己第一。」

「……相浩啊。」

「嗯？」

「我很喜歡你啊。」

「好巧噢。」相浩親親辰成的耳朵，「我也是。」

朴辰成開始懷疑自己才是喝醉的人。房間太熱了，他想脫掉上衣，想抱住李相浩。

相浩怕熱，卻從來不拒絕朴辰成的擁抱。就像現在。

朴辰成早就知道。

李相浩也沒有醉。


End file.
